


Scream

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Hugh Laurie [3]
Category: Chance (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Eldon is helping the reader in her discovery of wanting to be a Dom...smut ensues. Explicit language, the stuff happening is totally consensual.
Relationships: Eldon Chance/Reader
Series: Hugh Laurie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chance  
> (I haven't actually watched a full episode of this series, so forgive me for the characterisation being slightly off - although he doesnt do much talking *wink wink*)

"I'm gonna hurt you” you whispered in his ear, cold and quiet and terrifyingly promising that makes him shiver in response, you smile, laughing short and deep with your hand down his black boxers and keeping a steady grip on the hardening member encased there. “I'm gonna make you scream" Eldon's beautifully bright blue eyes were glistening in anticipation when your fingers squeezed just this side of too hard and made his breath leave his lips in a shaky exhale that was filled with terrified lust.

“Is that what you want?" Your lips were pressing against the shell of his ear and you could see his eyes try to flicker across and get you in his vision but you stayed off to the side and continued to stroke him in his underwear, feeling him grow ridiculously hard as you worked him into a state. Watching his legs quiver you began to scratch hard, red lines up his thigh and Chance tried to bite back a moan but the quiet noise left him anyway.

“You want the pain? You want me to take control?” You scratched him sharp and hard and left a mark that was sure to remain the next day, he sharply inhaled through his teeth and jerked away from the sensation. Suddenly all hands left his body and Eldon didn’t have chance to question the lack of contact before your open palm landed a harsh strike across his face and brought a pink mark to the surface of his skin. He flinched and gasped when you gripped his jaw in your hand tight enough to hurt and looked directly into his lust blown eyes with a coy smile, you could feel the power surging in your body, the pure ego growing dominance you had over the doctor – the usually so stoic and tall doctor.

"How much can you handle?"

.............

“Scream for me Doc" you asked, that devilish smile playing havoc on your lips as you glanced over Chance's quickly rising and falling chest, his breathing was fast and ragged and his temple had a sheen of sweat coating his skin, you smiled. He looked at you with the eyes of a man on the verge of insanity brought on by the torture of prolonged frustration, however their was an element of resistant in his expression and that just wouldn’t do at all; in all your sadistic glory you laughed again and brought your knee up sharp into his groin, Chance coughed out a pained groan and grimaced at the sensation flooding his lower stomach and tainting his throat with the rising anxiety of nausea. His breathing got even heavier.

“Aw, did that hurt?” you mocked humiliatingly and were met with the blue daggers shooting from his eyes when Chance looked up at your smug face.

“Want me to make it better?” your question laced with insincerity as your hand found its way back inside the tight space of Chance’s tented boxers and pumped his cock a few times, enough to make his breathing heavy again.

“Let’s get these out of the way shall we" using both hands you dragged the underwear down his legs and helped him step out of the black material until he was entirely naked and at your disposable, a stark contrast to your bra and skirt that remained on your body – although you too weren’t wearing underwear, as Chance was soon to find out...

You turned around and lifted the short skirt in front of him, revealing bare skin and pressing your ass against Chance's desperate cock and drawing out a lust soaked whimper. 

“Oop, you wanna fuck my pussy?” 

Your soft hand held onto his length and lined him up with the wet entrance of your cunt, just enough to hold his tip and make his chest rise and fall faster, his hips bucked forward to try and bury himself deeper but your were too far away. 

“Go on then, come on you can do it, just a bit further”

You smiled and feigned encouragement as Chance was leaking pure desperation, trying to get more contact and friction and some element of relief.

“You must really wanna cum huh?" 

“It’s a shame because I want your cum too, yeah I do. I want you to fill my cunt to the brim with it but you just can’t reach” with another chuckle you gave up taunting him and stood straight, facing him and taking his heavy cock in your hand to give him a few more strokes and basking in the twitch of his legs as he got closer to the edge.

Chance half whimpered half groaned when the movements of your hand made that recognisable pull at the pit of his stomach alert him of his impending orgasm, he bit his lip and silently begged that you would continue and give him that rush of pleasure he so desperately yearned for.

“No no don’t cum yet, you won’t be able to fuck me, hold it. No I can see how close you are hold it in"

Despite the warning tone of you words your hand made no effort to try and stop Chance from cumming, you stroked and twisted your wrist which only made the man groan and try and keep himself together.

“If you cum you are gonna be in big, big trouble. Or is that what you want? Want me to punish you doc?”

The desperation in his eyes made your core grow wetter, he looked torn between fearing the wrath of your punishment and getting that sweet relief of finally reaching climax.

“I thought being on the edge for so long was punishment enough but clearly not"

As soon as your hand left his cock the doctor let a broken whimper leave his mouth, not sure whether out of relief or frustration but when he saw you pull your leg back the flight or fight response in his brain was instantly triggered.

Chance damn near sobbed at the blunt trauma of your knee crashing into his balls again and knocking all feeling of release from his body, he stood there with his body completely limp and defeated and a deep ache between his legs.

“Woops. I don’t know if you can cum now, not with broken balls"

As you stood there with fake innocence Eldon’s arms were beginning to go numb, his face was a mixture of fear, arousal, and pain and there was a very small part of you that thought maybe you should pull your punches so to speak, but after all, safe words were invented for a reason.

“Poor doctor, don’t worry I’m sure we can try something"

Eldon’s eyebrows rose in anticipation of what you meant by that, the next thing he new was your fingernails lightly dancing from his chest to his back as you slid behind him and left him blind to your advancements.

“I could fuck you" you said seemingly out of nowhere, the casual tone completely odd in this context.

“Use my strap and bend you over the bed, fuck you until you were crying with the need to cum"

Chance's cheeks were burning from the image that left in his head, your hand was on his lower back but the touch felt so hot and Eldon was left both scared and intrigued by your conditional tense threats.

“I could do that, but it would mean untying you and I just love seeing you all on display like this" you ran your nails down his back and watched him shiver and move in reaction to the sharp pressure.

“Still, doesn’t mean I can’t still have my way with you...”

The sound of a lube bottle being opened behind him made Chance’s ears twitch when he realised what was happening but before he could verbalise his worries one of your fingers pressed at the entrance of his hole between his cheeks.

“Woah woah" his voice was broken and hoarse and didn’t stop you applying light pressure to the ring of muscle and making Chance squirm in trepidation, you smiled at his helplessness.

“The prostate is one of the most pleasurable parts of a man’s body and yet it is so rarely touched” the almost threat in your voice sent a tremor through Eldon's body.

“If I stimulate your prostate I won’t even have to touch your dick, you’d cum so hard” Chance gasped out some unintelligible vowel sound when your finger slid inside him up to the second knuckle.

“Ah, there it is. You feel that doc?” Your finger brushed against the bundle of nerves and Chance jolted forward with a groan. The digit started to massage against the spot and draw out a delicious moan from the man’s chest, followed by a helpless whimper.

“So reactive...feels so good doesn’t it? Imagine how it would feel with a toy pressed so tight inside you, vibrating” Chance moaned at the prospect and already a thick drop of pre-cum fell from his rock hard dick, you added another finger and crooked them deep, fucking them hard into him, moving quickly and targeting his sweet spot on every thrust.

Chance’s mumbles and gasps were soft and you drove you fingers hard in trying to make him louder, wanting to hear him completely fallen apart and broken. The clench of his walls made you aware that he was growing close once more and so you smirked and reached around to grip his cock and stroke him in time with your fingers. Eldon groaned and curled his toes up when the need to cum burnt hot at his core and his balls tightened against his body and suddenly it all stopped...your fingers were gone and you let go of his weeping cock.

In a bag behind you you took out this cock ring and turned it over in your hand, smiling at much longer you were going to draw out this experience, with a light chuckle you moved in his field of vision and held the ring in front of his wide open eyes, smirking at the obvious fear in his face, you licked your lips and kept eye contact when your hand moved south and swiftly attached the ring to the base of Chance’s cock and effectively prevented the building orgasm.

“You really think I was actually going to _let you_ cum?” you laughed again. “oh you poor poor man"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment below!


End file.
